One important segment of the building and construction industry is in the remodeling and upgrading of building interiors and exteriors. In particular, home remodeling has grown significantly over the last several years. General economic conditions have made it much more difficult for homeowners to sell their homes and trade up. Consequently many homeowners are remodeling or enlarging their present residences. Remodeling improves property values and enhances the livability of a home. It also allows modern designs and features to be incorporated into existing homes.
In the past it has been common practice for remodelers to prepare detailed construction drawings for a remodeling project. Typically, construction drawings include detailed plans and bills of material which enable workers to perform a project. These technical types of drawings, however, may not be readily understood by some clients, such as an unsophisticated homeowner.
In order to assist the remodeler and client in visualizing the finished appearance of a remodeled room or building, architectural renderings and models are sometimes prepared. These renderings and models may also be difficult for some clients to understand, and many times do not convey an accurate representation of the completed project. In addition, they are expensive and time consuming to prepare.
Furthermore, the efforts of a remodeler in attempting to market the products and services associated with a project may be impeded by the time and effort required to present an accurate rendering to a client. A remodeler's success in selling a projection is often dependent on his presentation to a client. If a remodeler does not have the capability or support necessary to produce timely and easily understood presentations, potential sales are lost. This can put the small independent remodeler at a serious disadvantage in obtaining projects.